You would be missed
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Rose gets hurt, and is on deaths door. Jack and the Doctor are beside themselves. will rose survive. Bit of Rose9th Doctor and Jack fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the TARDIS for that matter. Wish I did though…hehehehe. Nope, they the property of the BBC. Until they say otherwise.

Summery: this a little Doctor, Rose and Jack fluff. Nothing sick. Just fluff, as jack has grown on me. But he still not gonna get Rose or the Doctor….cause I say so. Hehehehe.

You would have been missed. 

They were running again, but that was nothing new. Rose had hold of the Doctors hand. He was leading the way through the destroyed homes, the sound of scuttling feet, and clanking jaws behind them. Jack was pulling up the rear, Gun firing. Rose heard him swear as the ammo ran dry. Now he was running beside them, trying to reach the TARDIS. The blue box sat atop the hill not far from though, though it seemed miles at the moment. Rain poured as they ran, blurring Roses vision in its intensity. She could hear them getting closer. It was then that she saw it, the creature about to jump from the left. The doctor hadn't seen it, nether had Jack. In a flash of purple lightning she saw it jump for the Doctor, she screamed his name as she pushed him out of the way, saw his face twist in horror as it landed on her, heard him scream her name. She tried to push it off, but then she felt a searing pain; it was like white-hot fire spreading from her shoulder. She screamed her pain, she saw Jack barrel into the creature, felt the weight lift. But the pain remained and was getting worse. She heard the Doctor talking to her, but it was if he was walking further away. She knew she had been poisoned, knew what happened when you got stuck with the stinger of the creatures. She has seen the Humans on this planet scream and writhe in agony as it ate them from the inside. Turning them to mush. She tried to focus on what the Doctor was saying.

"Stay with us Rose. Keep your eyes open" she felt him cradle her and pick her from the rain-slicked mud. She heard him tell Jack to open the door. Then she felt the blissful calm of the TARDIS. She felt him carry her down the TARDIS hallways, ending up at the medical bay. She was laid down, his face swimming before her. Then Jacks face replaced that of the Doctor's

"Come on Rosie. Stay with us. Your not going anywhere, you hear? Otherwise I'll get the Doctor to kick your butt." She rewarded him with a little pained smile for his effort. He smiled in return, she saw he Doctor smiling as well, though she knew he was trying to make light of the situation. His eyes betrayed him; she could see his full-blown fear in them. She began to feel afraid then, that she was going to go to a place they could not follow. That she would never see them again. But most of all she feared for the Doctor. She loved him, she loved him so much. She had never told him, and he had never said anything to her. But she knew he cared for her. And she hoped he knew she cared for him. She was glad that Jack was there, so he wouldn't be fully alone again. Jack came into her vision, he looked scared now.

"You'll be fine Rosie, just fine"

"Liar" she croaked, looking at him.

"Don't you dare let go Rose" The Doctors voice, normally calm, now held the fear also.

"Try not to. But it hurts Doctor" her voice just above a whisper, she felt tired, drained as if the life was being sucked from her

"Shh, I know. But you fight it Rose." She felt him tenderly stroke her face, this act calming her more than any other thing in the universe. He busied himself with trying to heal her, Jack came back, and she felt him take hold of her hand.

"We're right here Rosie."

"Jack. Promise me you'll look after him" she heard something drop.

"You'll be there to do it. Don't need me"

"Please Jack Promise me, I don't want him to be alone." her heart rate increased. She held his hand tightly.

"Shh ok Rosie, easy. I promise." She smiled at him, her grip going lax.

"Thank you" her eyelids grew too heavy to hold, she let them close, her mind fogging. The voices becoming more distant. Until nothing but silence and nightmares remained.

Jack looked on as Rose's eyes began to close, he tried to keep her awake, but he could tell it was a loosing battle.

"Doctor, you have to help her. It's killing her" he still had hold of her hand.

"What do you think I am trying to do? I know what that stuff does, I was there." The Doctor snarled, looking at the readouts from the TARDIS. Trying to find something to help her, he bent down to pick the medical device he had dropped when she had talked to Jack.

"_Jack. Promise me you'll look after him"_ It amazed the Doctor, that even now with the pain she must be feeling. She still was more worried about him. He glared at the TARDIS screen as if willing it to run faster. Finally it came up with something that might work. He mixed what he needed. Then putting it into a syringe walked over to Rose.

"That going to cure her?" Jack asked as he slipped the needle into her sweet flesh.

"I don't know. It might. But the venom is very strong. I just don't know Jack" Jack looked at the Doctor, he seemed so small now. Not the confident man he had met in that hospital while World War 2 raged. No he was like a lost child, all alone in the universe.

"Look Doc, she's strong. She'll be ok you'll see." He put his arm round the Doctors shoulder, felling the time traveler tremble, his fear threatening to break.

"Yeah, you're right. She'll make it. She has to."

"You sit with her, I'll go and get us a cup of tea" Jack watched as The Doctor took a seat by Rose, taking her and in his, stroking it gently. He turned leaving him with her. Jack went into the Kitchen and turned on the kettle. He started getting out the mugs for tea. It was only when the kettle had boiled and he was about to pour, did he realize he got three mugs out. He felt wetness on his cheeks; tears were now flowing from his eyes. He wiped them away with a little hiccupped sob. He finished making the tea for him and the Doctor. He walked back; as he neared he could hear quiet crying, and talking.

"Don't you dare leave me Rose, you hear me? I'll never forgive you if you leave me, why did you have to push me out of the way?" the Doctor sniffed, clearing his running nose. Wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"More important" Rose whispered, the Doctor leaned closer so he could hear her.

"What Rose? What do you mean?"

"You're more important, I won't be missed. I am a mere human ape. You're the last of the time lords. It's like I'm a mere second in time. The second no one misses when time flies. The one-second in thousands. Your time itself."

"That's rubbish Rose…Rose!" Jack sighed, she had slipped away again, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the monitor showed her heart still beating.

"Oh Rose, don't you see? Time can't exist without the seconds," the Doctor pleaded. Jack watched as the Doctor laid his head next to Rose, her hand still in his. Jack decided to leave them be.

The Doctor stayed with her for Two days, jack brought him Tea every now and then, but he hardly acknowledged him. In the End Jack got so mad at him he put a sleeping pill in his tea. When the Doctor had fallen asleep Jack had laid him on a bed nearby. He then sat in the vacated seat.

"Come on Rosie, you can't leave us. Especially him. He needs you Rosie. You keep him sane, keep him alive. I won't do. Though I would love it. Would be better with the both of you," he laughed at his little joke.

"Sick Git"

"Rosie!"

"Yeah no need to shout."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have been on an all night bender. Where's the Doctor?"

"He's over there. I slipped him a Mickey"

She laughed as he read the readouts. The TARDIS seemed to think she would be fine. Seemed rather smug about it actually. He smiled. She must have had something to do with it.

"Don't tell him that, you know how he feels about Mickey." He laughed now. Seeing the connection. They heard a groan behind them, turning they saw the Doctor waking up. When he saw rose he practically launched himself across the room, hugging her. Tears now leaking from his eyes.

"Oh Rose, I thought I was going to loose you."

"It's ok Doctor, as I told you before, you don't get rid of me that easily." She let him hug her. Once they were finished, the Doctor brought her some pancakes. When it got late and she began to get tired, she said she was sick of being in the medical room, so the Doctor took her back to her own bed. He tucked her in, and then kissed her on the forehead. They left her to sleep, seeking their own beds, which called their names.

Rose awoke to the feeling of someone holding, actually of two people holding her. She was on her back, she felt two arms encircle her, and felt the weight of two heads, one on each shoulder. She turned her head. The doctor was on her right. And Jack was on her left. Both had her in a fierce embrace. They seemed to awake at the same time. Both giving her a squeeze, as if to reassure themselves that she was there.

"Calm down you two, I'm not going anywhere"

"We thought we had lost you Rosie. I thought you had died."

"It was a nightmare"

"I saw the Dalek kill you," the Doctor whispered brokenly.

"Both of you had dreams where I died, so you had to come and check?" they nodded into her shoulders. "Silly things, come ere" she put an arm round each of them. And they closed their eyes, safe knowing they were all alive. But as Rose drifted off she heard the Doctor speak; he said words that made her cuddle more to him than jack.

"You would have been missed."

KITG: well hope you liked, just a bit of aimless fluff. Please R&R, flames welcome, they will be used to flame Dalek's or any Cybermen that should get in my way.


End file.
